


Sleeping Arrangements

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve, Tailgate, and Rewind try to figure out how to sleep in the same berth. Keyword is try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

"Ouch! - Swerve, move your elbow."

"Oh, sorry."

"Hey, that’s my arm."

"Well, why was your arm there in the first place?"

"Oof, back up a little bit."

"If I back up any more, we’re gonna go off the -" 

A resounding thump cut off the remaining sentence and Rewind, Swerve, and Tailgate tumbled out of the berth. They laid on the floor for a minute, stuck between groaning in pain and lamenting their inability to work together. Swerve was the first to pick himself off the floor, smiling sheepishly at the others.

"There’s more room on the floor, at least."

Rewind glared daggers at the other minibot, nursing a minor head wound, while Tailgate shifted onto his knees, rubbing his wrist. The blue minibot looked from the berth to Swerve, finally declaring, “he does have a point, that berth is way too small.”

Heaving a tired sigh, Rewind relented. “Fine, whatever, I just want to get some recharge.”

Swerve slid in between Rewind and Tailgate, encouraging the other minibots to lay down with him. They cuddled on either side, each one resting a helm on a shoulder. Surprisingly, the floor wasn’t nearly as hard as imagined and they drifted off easily into recharge.


End file.
